


A Chance with Janie

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Franklin & Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes why he can never have another chance with Janie. One-shot. I do not own Franklin and Bash or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance with Janie

Jerad Franklin watched as Peter Bash tried to get Janie Ross to give him another chance. A chance that was never going to happen. Peter didn't know why he wouldn't get another chance.

Jerad had moved out of the apartment he shared with Peter more then two years ago and now live in a penthouse close to work. His girlfriend lived their as well. Peter had no idea that Jerad had a girlfriend. a very serious one at that.

* * *

Jerad went home after winning his case with Karp and found his girlfriend already there.

Jerad got down on one knee and asked "Janie Ross will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Janie falling down to his level and kissing him. Jerad slid the ring on her finger realizing all his dreams were coming true.

_Flashback: 2 years ago. Janie and Jerad had happened when she went to the bar after calling off her engagement. She went to the bar to get drunk and ran into Jerad. They ended up having a one night stand, but realized they had feelings for each other. They ended up dating. They fell in love and moved in together. No one knew._

* * *

Janie walked into the courthouse and ran into Peter. Peter noticed the ring on her finger.

"I guess congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky guy?" asked Peter.

"Thank you. I have to go. I'll tell you all about him someday," replied Janie as she ran off.

Jerad walked up to Peter who was still looking where Janie had ran off.

"Janie got engaged," stuttered Peter.

"I know. Lets go win a case," replied Jerad.

* * *

On Janie's wedding day Peter waited outside waiting for the bride and groom to come out. They ran out and stopped as the groom kissed Janie. Peter realized the groom was Jerad and saw how happy they were together and hopped on his motorcycle to go home. Knowing he would never have a chance with Janie again and wondering what would happen to his friendship with Jerad. He sped off leaving the happy couple to celebrate.


End file.
